<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recuérdame by opuntiae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748127">Recuérdame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/opuntiae/pseuds/opuntiae'>opuntiae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Final Feliz, M/M, Perdida de memoria, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/opuntiae/pseuds/opuntiae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Keith Kogane cambia radicalmente cuando su novio sufre un accidente automovilístico en el que pierde la memoria, ¿podrá recuperarlo? ¿está listo para dejarlo ir?</p>
<p>SHEITH</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith no tiene muchos recuerdos de la infancia, entre la muerte de su padre y las casas de acogida, no había casi nada grato que recordar. Sin embargo, nunca olvidó una conversación que escuchó: “siempre habrá una llamada que te cambiará la vida” había dicho una señora al salir de misa, Keith asistía a la iglesia todos los jueves porque el orfanato en el que estaba era católico. </p><p>Nunca comprendió a qué llamada se refería la señora, en su momento pensó que era el gobierno o los aliens. Pero cuando su teléfono suena a las cuatro de la mañana, con un médico en la línea, entiende todo. </p><p>—¿Keith Kogane? habla la doctora Sverch del Hospital Silver Pine, el señor Takashi Shirogane tuvo un accidente y usted es su contacto… —Keith deja de escuchar, sale a toda prisa de su departamento. Siente el corazón en la garganta y no se puede concentrar. Shiro está en el hospital. Cuando llega lo hacen esperar a que algún médico pueda salir a darle información, Keith se siente impotente, tiene ganas de golpear todo y llorar. </p><p>Minutos después, una doctora le llama. Shiro se vio involucrado en un accidente automovilístico, —En general está bien, necesitamos hacerle algunos estudios para ver si tiene alguna lesión cerebral. —Keith asiente sin realmente entender lo que le dicen, firma unos papeles y se queda solo en la sala de espera. Tiene que avisarle a los demás, pedirle a Krolia que cuide a Kosmo, esperar. </p><p>Cuando Allura y Lance llegan al hospital, Keith va por la décima taza de café y los primeros rayos del sol se ven por la ventana. Allura lo abraza y le dice que todo estará bien, le pide que se duerma un rato, ellos estarán al pendiente. Los ignora y sigue con la mirada fija en la pared, tiene una corazonada de que algo malo va a pasar, no quiere perderlo, no así. </p><p>La doctora regresa y les dice que Shiro va mejorando, sin embargo, —Tiene inflamación en el cerebro, pero va disminuyendo, esperamos que en las próximas horas despierte. Pueden pasar a verlo, si gustan. —Allura le agradece e incita a Keith a que pase.</p><p>Sigue a la doctora por pasillos enormes que le dan la sensación de temor. El silencio lo ensordece y no está seguro de querer ver a su novio postrado en una cama. Cuando llegan a su habitación la doctora le dice que tiene veinte minutos y lo deja solo. </p><p>Shiro tiene el rostro golpeado y algunos rasguños en el cuerpo. Su respiración suena normal y mueve ligeramente el brazo derecho. Keith anota mentalmente que debe preguntarle a la doctora sobre su prótesis. </p><p>Se ve tranquilo. Keith le toma la mano y deja salir un par de lágrimas, lleva toda la noche aguantándose la tristeza y el coraje, ya no puede más. Sabe que no va a despertar en ese momento y no está seguro de que Shiro lo escuche. —Aquí estoy mi amor, no puedo creer que estuve tan cerca de perderte, regresa pronto, aquí voy a estar cuando despiertes. Te amo tanto, Shiro, no sé qué haría sin ti. —Keith se limpia las lágrimas e intenta acomodarle la almohada y las cobijas para que esté cómodo. Poco después llega una enfermera y le pide que salga.</p><p>Los días siguientes son todos iguales, los paladines se turnan para acompañar a Keith quien solo deja el hospital para ir a bañarse y descansar un poco, necesita encontrarse bien para cuando Shiro despierte. Los doctores habían previsto que despertara horas después del accidente, pero no lo hizo. Sus signos vitales continúan en perfecto estado y la inflamación del cerebro va disminuyendo, pero no abre los ojos.</p><p>Keith trata de mantenerse tranquilo cuando está con Shiro en su cuarto, le habla de sus planes y de las aventuras que vivieron en el espacio. Keith está tan entretenido hablando de una casa que quiere comprar que no se da cuenta de que Shiro lo mira fijamente, escuchando todo lo que dice. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran Keith siente que todo vuelve a su lugar, sin embargo, la pesadilla apenas empieza. </p><p>—¡Shiro, despertaste! —Keith le da un beso en la frente y sale a buscar a un médico. Se queda tranquilo fuera de la habitación mientras lo revisan, les manda un mensaje a los paladines y espera pacientemente. La doctora que lo atendió desde el principio se acerca y le dice que todo pinta bien, salvo porque presenta pérdida de la memoria.</p><p>Keith pide verlo nuevamente, Shiro al verlo le sonríe, sin embargo, Keith se aprendió de memoria todas sus expresiones faciales y sabe que no lo reconoce. —¿Cómo te sientes? —Keith pregunta y Shiro responde que está confundido, no sabe dónde está y no conoce a nadie. —Tranquilo, poco a poco irás recordando. </p><p>—¿De dónde nos conocemos? —Keith se sorprende por la pregunta —Estuvimos en la misma escuela, nos hicimos amigos muy rápido —La doctora le pidió a Keith que no le dijera nada importante —Tenemos que esperar a que él recuerde, necesitamos saber qué daño tiene y monitorear su avance. </p><p>Shiro queda complacido con la respuesta, le dice que está cansado y que prefiere descansar a seguir hablando. —Aquí voy a estar, por si necesitas algo. —Shiro asiente y se queda dormido.</p><p>Después de ahí, Keith no recuerda muy bien lo que pasa. Shiro se va a la casa de los Holt porque, por alguna razón, recuerda a Sam de sus tiempos de estudiante. Keith no se queja, sabe que en el fondo es lo mejor ya que Shiro no recuerda gran cosa de su vida.</p><p>Keith lo visita frecuentemente, a pesar de que hay cierta tensión entre ellos, pronto pudieron ignorarla y crear una amistad sincera, la ventaja es que Keith sabe todo sobre Shiro y es fácil que se vuelva a interesar en sus series y películas favoritas. </p><p>En poco tiempo, Shiro se siente como sí mismo y regresa a su departamento y al Galaxy Garrison. No conserva su puesto, lo transfieren como asistente de Sam Holt, el trabajo es fácil y entretenido, disfruta estar ahí y conocer gente nueva. Keith lo sabe porque platican casi a diario, fue tan sencillo regresar a la rutina, pero sabe que todo es un espejismo, Shiro no recuerda nada sobre ellos, sobre su relación.</p><p>Keith tiene el corazón roto, intenta que no sea tan obvio para las personas a su alrededor y sobre todo para Shiro, quien indiscutiblemente es su mejor amigo y quien día con día lucha para regresar la normalidad a su vida, una vida donde no está enamorado de él. </p><p>El pensamiento duele, la soledad aun más. Sabe que estar tan cerca de Shiro es perjudicial para él porque en cada momento se obliga a sí mismo a no tocarlo, a no abrazarlo y a no decirle te amo. Todas las noches llora abrazado a una almohada que va perdiendo el olor, sabe que tiene que dejarlo ir, pero no está listo. Quizá nunca lo esté.</p><p>Sin embargo, agradece tenerlo cerca, aunque sea solo como amigos. Si Shiro desarrolla sentimiento románticos por él, no será porque Keith forzó las cosas. Por ello, le pide a los paladines a no hablar sobre el tema, ninguno se atreve a decir que no es necesario, todos pueden ver que Shiro lo ve solo como su amigo. </p><p>Keith intenta seguir en contacto, todos los días se mandan mensajes, alguno que otro audio y en ocasiones, sin darse cuenta, le prepara su lonche, a veces se lo manda con Pidge, otras veces se siente tan estúpido por olvidar que Shiro ya no está presente en su vida y lo tira a la basura. No quiere aturdirlo con su presencia, no quiere crearse ilusiones donde no las hay.</p><p>Algunos meses después, Shiro lo invita a tomar un café. Keith acepta porque lo extraña y necesita verlo, comprobar que está bien. Cuando llega al lugar, Shiro lo recibe con una sonrisa. Está diferente, cambió su corte de cabello y se ve más delgado. Keith lucha contra las ganas de abrazarlo, pero igual lo hace porque lo extraña, porque es difícil estar lejos de él.</p><p>—Keith, qué gusto verte. —Shiro le dice en el oído, Keith cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por su olor, su calor y los recuerdos. </p><p>—Shiro, te ves diferente. </p><p>—Me siento diferente, todo está pasando muy rápido, a veces siento que estoy viviendo los 30 años que perdí en meses.</p><p>—¿y eso es bueno o malo? —Shiro piensa unos segundos antes de responder: —Supongo que es bueno, aunque me abruma tanta información sobre mí.</p><p>—Es normal, ¿no? —Keith escucha con atención todo lo que Shiro dice sobre recuperar su vida, no quiere atosigarlo con preguntas que quizá no tengan respuesta. No dice nada sobre sí mismo, Shiro tampoco le interroga acerca de su vida. </p><p>—La verdad es que te pedí que nos viéramos porque tengo algo importante que compartir contigo, —Keith lo mira expectante y lo incita a que hable, Shiro lo mira con un poco de duda, baja la mirada y no sabe qué hacer con las manos. Keith no recuerda haberlo visto tan nervioso alguna vez. —Empecé a salir con alguien —dice casi en un susurro. —No lo esperaba, la verdad, las cosas se fueron dando y estoy muy contento. </p><p><em> Empecé a salir con alguien</em>. </p><p>Keith no sabe qué decir sin dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos. Nunca se imaginó que perdería al amor de su vida de esta manera tan brutal. Fue un estúpido al creer que Shiro recordaría lo que tenían, quizá cuando en el pasado le dijo que su amor era tan profundo que lo llevaba grabado en los huesos, eran solo palabras vacías. En el fondo, sabe que Shiro siempre fue sincero.</p><p>—Es… estoy muy feliz por ti, Shiro; mereces ser feliz —Intenta sonreír para disimular las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. —Espero que te quiera de la manera en que te mereces. —Shiro le sonríe sin darse cuenta del dolor que siente en ese momento.</p><p>—No creas, tengo mucho miedo. A veces sueño que pierdo a la persona más importante de mi vida y nunca la recupero, aunque no sé de quién se trata siempre me despierto con la sensación de que me arrancaron algo del corazón. </p><p>Keith no creía que fuera posible sentirse peor. Él sabe lo que se siente que te arranquen a lo más preciado de la vida. —Todo va a estar bien, son solo sueños. </p><p>Después de ese encuentro, se distancian aún más. Keith no está listo para volver a hablarle y mucho menos para volver a verlo. El Shiro con el que compartiría su vida ya no existe y debe dejarlo ir, el Shiro de ahora le manda videos graciosos de perritos y le pide su opinión sobre lugares a los cuales llevar a su novio —Siento que tú sabes más sobre mí que yo mismo. —Bromea. Keith siente que algo le oprime el pecho. </p><p>Los paladines intentan animarlo, están conscientes de que un corazón roto no sana a la primera; lo ayudan a que recupere el ritmo de su rutina, que regrese a sus pasatiempos, es difícil, pero cada día entiende que, por más que le duela, Shiro no debe ser el centro de su universo.</p><p>Un día, recibe una visita que no esperaba. El timbre suena dos veces, no está seguro si se siente listo para socializar, la insistencia en el timbre lo sorprende, pero más sorprendido queda al ver a Shiro frente a su puerta, con comida para compartir.</p><p>Es raro verlo en su departamento como tantas veces lo vio cuando estaban juntos. Keith no puede mentirse: lo extraña y se muere por abrazarlo y besarlo. —Tu departamento me da la sensación de hogareño, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo aquí. —Keith se tensa al escucharlo, no quiere hacerse ilusiones, Shiro no los recuerda, Shiro está saliendo con alguien más. —Pasaste mucho tiempo aquí, éramos mejores amigos.</p><p>—Somos —Keith lo mira sorprendido y asiente. —Somos —asegura. </p><p>Comen en silencio. Shiro le ayuda a lavar los pocos trastes que ensuciaron y regresan a la sala con la intención de ver una película. Shiro lo mira varias veces, Keith lo conoce como a la palma de su mano y sabe hay algo que le ronda la cabeza y no lo deja estar en paz. —¿Qué pasa, Shiro? estás nervioso. </p><p>—No pasa nada, hay algo que quiero contarte, pero no sé si es buena idea. —Sabes que no voy a juzgarte, puedes decirme cualquier cosa. —dice. Shiro lo piensa un poco, la luz de la pantalla hace brillar su cabello blanco y sus ojos se ven llenos de luz.</p><p>—Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Curtis. —Keith suelta el vaso que tenía en la mano, el ruido al estrellarse en el piso refleja sus emociones. Shiro lo mira preocupado e intenta tocarlo, Keith levanta los vidrios y se disculpa una y otra vez. —Perdón, Shiro. Es un gran paso en tu vida, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?</p><p>—Sí. —Responde mirando hacia otro lado. —Siento que es el indicado, no tenemos mucho tiempo saliendo, pero con él me siento completo. </p><p>—Oh —lo mira a los ojos y sabe que sus palabras son sinceras. En su corazón no hay espacio para Keith. —Felicidades entonces. —Shiro le sonríe y le toma las manos —Eres mi mejor amigo, Keith, y la primer persona a quien se lo cuento. —Keith mira sus manos unidas y lo mira a los ojos. —Mereces ser feliz, Shiro. Eres la persona más increíble que conozco y te mereces el mundo entero, espero que te ame como, como y… como te mereces. </p><p>—Keith</p><p>—Estoy muy feliz por ti —Sabe que Shiro no le cree.</p><p>—Tú también mereces ser amado —Keith siente la furia recorrer su cuerpo, no sabe porque Shiro creyó conveniente decirlo. Le suelta las manos y se deja caer en el sillón. No sabe si podrá soportar que le esté rompiendo el corazón a cada momento. Su amigo está desconcertado, Keith sabe que debe decirle, debe explicarle para poder soltarlo. Tiene que dejarlo ir y darse cuenta, de una vez por todas, que su Shiro jamás va a regresar.</p><p>—Yo, una vez tuve la más increíble y perfecta relación, me amaba con todo su corazón y yo a él, la gente nos envidiaba porque éramos perfectos juntos. —Shiro lo escucha con atención, con la duda plasmada en su rostro, como si lo que Keith dice, pudieran ser mentiras. —Sin embargo, un día perdí su amor y lo perdí a él en un accidente automovilístico. Es tan difícil seguir sin él, pero tengo su recuerdo en el corazón, no necesito que nadie más me ame, con el amor que me tuvo es suficiente para toda mi vida. —Keith desvía la mirada, las lágrimas le recorren las mejillas y siente que se incendia por dentro. <em> Siempre te voy a amar, Shiro. </em> Quiere decirle, pero no quiere agregar más dolor a su pérdida.</p><p>—Keith, no sabía. —Shiro lo acerca y lo abraza con fuerza, Keith no puede evitar llorar cuando su olor le llena los sentido. </p><p>—Quiero que seas feliz, como yo jamás volveré a serlo. </p><p>—No digas esas cosas. —Shiro le acaricia el cabello y se mecen juntos.</p><p>—Está bien, estoy muy feliz por ti.  </p><p>Cuando Shiro se retira, Keith se siente listo para avanzar. Ignora todas sus llamadas y sus mensajes de texto, necesita sacarlo de su vida para olvidarlo. Incluso si Shiro jamás recuerda haberlo amado, Keith tiene los recuerdos grabados en el corazón. <em> Voy a estar bien</em>. Se lo repite una y otra vez. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Las palabras de Keith resuenan en Shiro. La soledad de su departamento acrecienta las ganas de regresar con él y abrazarlo hasta eliminar toda la tristeza que sabe que su amigo siente. No puede dejar de pensar en él, en sus palabras y en las acciones confusas que tuvo con él desde que despertó en el hospital: Keith le dijo que eran mejores amigos, los más cercanos y aun así siempre puso una barrera entre ellos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al principio, Shiro piensa que tal vez, en el pasado, fueron pareja y que las cosas terminaron mal; sin embargo, no hubo nada que le ayudara a comprobar esta teoría, nunca pudo leer ni entender a Keith por completo. A veces quiere preguntarle a los paladines, pero no soportaría causar conflicto, deja que las cosas fluyan, acepta que Keith es importante en su vida, pero no lo suficiente para que Keith esté tranquilo en su presencia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro acepta la distancia que Keith puso entre ellos, trata que no le afecten los mensajes y las llamadas ignoradas. No sabe qué hacer para recuperarlo. De repente se le ocurre que la persona que amaba Keith murió en el accidente que tuvo, tal vez él lo mató y por eso tanta indiferencia de su amigo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un día, decide preguntarle a los paladines sobre la pareja de Keith, ninguno le da las respuestas que busca y queda más confundido, y lo único que puede hacer es obsesionarse. Sabe que le están ocultando algo, sabe que el comportamiento de Keith es su culpa y quiere arreglarlo, pero primero tiene que saber qué fue lo que pasó. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aunque no es fácil: no puede ir a la casa de Keith e interrogarlo, no puede asegurar siquiera que le vaya a abrir la puerta. En el fondo sabe que él tiene las respuestas, en su casa debe de haber alguna pista. Recuerda que la primera vez que entró su departamento se sentía extraño, como si realmente no fuera de él, cosa que no le pasó en el departamento de Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revisa cada cuarto en busca de algo, todo se siente austero, libre de Shiro y libre de sus amigos. En su habitación encuentra una chamarra roja de piel, sabe que es de Keith, todavía huele a él. También encuentra su antiguo celular, el cual quedó con la pantalla rota y el centro de carga dañado después del accidente. Nunca lo había prendido, desde que salió del hospital lo sintió con un objeto alienígena, alejado de él completamente, además siente que todo lo que había guardado ahí es de una vida que ya no le pertenece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No recuerda la contraseña, seis dígitos en los que no puede pensar, sin embargo el teléfono le da acceso con el reconocimiento facial. Siente el corazón golpearle el pecho, ya no está tan seguro de querer reencontrarse con un pasado perdido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De fondo de pantalla tiene a Kosmo, el perro de Keith. Comienza a ponerse nervioso, pero quiere llegar al fondo de esto, necesita saber en qué momento la supuesta relación que tuvo con Keith se fue al carajo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiene el 25 por ciento de batería y nota que no hay muchas aplicaciones, la mayoría las tiene descargadas en su nuevo celular. Con miedo abre la galería de fotos, su respiración se detiene y el teléfono cae de sus manos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No puede ser. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Debe de ser mentira lo que ve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiene miedo de levantar su celular. Keith es su mejor amigo y su teléfono está lleno de fotos de los dos, ellos juntos sonriendo, besándose, siendo felices, incluso tiene guardadas nudes de ambos. Tiene ganas de vomitar y no sabe qué hacer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muy en el fondo quiere ver todas las fotos detalladamente, pero no lo hace, no se atreve, no está listo para que la realidad lo golpee en la cara, Keith era su novio. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y lo peor es que le rompió el corazón en repetidas ocasiones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perdido en sus pensamientos abre la primera cerveza. Poco a poco la pila del teléfono disminuye, gracias el alcohol encuentra el coraje para abrir otra vez la galería. Se siente terrible, nunca había estado tan triste. Cada foto se siente como una puñalada en el estómago, se ven tan felices tan enamorados y dueños del mundo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo peor de ver las fotos es que puede entender porqué se enamoró de Keith, pero esos sentimientos son extranjeros, ya no le pertenecen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Decide leer los mensajes porque siente que no pueden ser peor que las fotos. Keith nunca le escribió “te amo”, pero la mayoría de los textos que le envió eran recordatorios para que comiera, tomara agua y se fuera a dormir temprano. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro, por su parte, le enviaba algunos memes ridículos y fotos del Atlas cuando Keith estaba lejos en misiones con la Espada de Marmora. Shiro sospecha que hablaban muchísimo por teléfono y que se veían a diario.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Con la mesa de centro llena de botellas vacías se dio cuenta de que fue una pésima idea revisar el teléfono, porque además descubrió que antes de accidentarse estaba planeando pedirle matrimonio a Keith, de hecho ya había seleccionado un anillo que seguramente se le vería increíble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro no soporta más y arroja el teléfono contra la pared. Se siente en una pesadilla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Increíble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No puede evitar hacer una recapitulación de los hechos: Keith estuvo a su lado desde que despertó, recuerda un beso rápido en la frente del primer día, después de ahí nunca se alejó y aunque siempre estuvo nervioso, nunca se apartó, ni siquiera cuando Shiro le contó en secreto que estaba saliendo con Curtis y que planeaba pedirle matrimonio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se siente culpable, roto. Quiere ir a la casa de Keith y pedirle disculpas, por ser una persona terrible y por romperle el corazón tantas veces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahora entiende porque Keith decidió romper todos los lazos de amistad. Duele más ahora que sabe la verdad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, quiere que todo el dolor se vaya y poder recuperar su vida, por lo menos recuperar la amistad de Keith. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es una persona horrible y egoísta, nunca se imaginó que con sus acciones dañaría a la persona más importante de su vida. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro no se da cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido, por la mañana despierta con una resaca de campeonato y con un vacío en el pecho que no se va. Con una taza de café en la mano, los recuerdos de su sueño le llegan de repente, Keith alejándose, Keith muriendo, una vida miserable sin su mejor amigo presente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Está cansado y quiere dormir. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La idea de que Keith no regrese a su vida lo atormenta. Saca la chamarra de Keith del closet y la abraza, quiere que inundarse de su olor, sentirse querido por un momento. Siente tanto que no sabe cómo expresarlo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith es todo para él. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Poco a poco se queda dormido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Intenta seguir su vida como si nada. Todos los días va a su trabajo, habla con sus compañeros y les manda videos de perritos a los paladines. Deja de preguntar por Keith, a pesar de estar muriéndose por verlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>En ocasiones las ganas de llamarle lo vencen, sin embargo, siempre colgó antes de que sonara por primera vez. En ese tiempo tampoco se comunica con Curtis. Está confundido y no le encuentra el inicio ni el fin a sus sentimientos, sabe que en realidad no extraña a su novio, lo que lo hace sentir como mierda porque en caso de seguir con él, su matrimonio habría fracasado estrepitosamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>También sabe que todo el tiempo se estuvo mintiendo, los sentimientos que siente por Keith van más allá de una simple amistad, todos los días lo extraña e intenta hacer algo para remediar la situación. Lo necesita a su lado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colleen Holt se da cuenta de que vive una odisea interna y le recomienda una terapeuta que le ayuda a disminuir el dolor. Un día decide contarle lo que descubrió respecto a Keith y a él, —Debes canalizar tus sentimientos y hablar con él, aunque no vuelvan a hacer amigos, tienen cosas pendientes que decirse y les va a ayudar para que cierren este ciclo y sigan adelante —Shiro la escucha con atención y asiente. Le promete que hará algo al respecto, aunque le gane el miedo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Primero habla con los paladines. Hunk lo invita a un desayuno para celebrar que Shay aceptó casarse con él. Shiro asiste con temor de encontrarse a Keith y no saber qué decirle, sin embargo, nunca llegó. Intenta no mostrar su descontento y platica animadamente con todos. —¿Y Keith? ¿Han sabido algo de él? —le pregunta a Pidge y Romelle, quienes comparten una mirada y balbucean antes de contestar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Está bien, tenía una misión cerca de Daibazaal, por eso no pudo venir. Pero está mucho mejor, está tomando terapia, es más feliz. —Responde Romelle muy a prisa. Shiro asiente y cambia el tema de conversación. Siente un dolor en el pecho porque Keith está avanzando, probablemente ya lo superó. Nunca lo dirá en voz alta, pero le gustaría que Keith siguiera enamorado de él. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poco después se despide porque tiene una reunión importante, no es uno de los diplomáticos, sin embargo, debe estar al pendiente de los acuerdos a los que llegarán. Pidge lo acompaña hasta su oficina. —Me da gusto que tú también ya estés mejor —Shiro sabe que algunas palabras se quedaron sin decir, pero no la presiona para que hable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Lo estoy intentando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Una noche, recibe una llamada de Curtis. Mira la pantalla de su teléfono sin entender lo que está pasando. Se había olvidado por completo de él. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Contesta, intentando sonar normal. —Te extraño, Shiro. Te di el tiempo suficiente para que resolvieras tus problemas, pero ya es tiempo de que regresemos. —Shiro no sabe de qué habla y en realidad no tiene interés alguno de escucharlo. En las últimas semanas estuvo tan enfrascado pensando en su relación con Keith que olvidó a su novio actual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Curtis, no estoy seguro de que esta sea la mejor idea —Curtis intenta hablar, pero Shiro no se lo permite. —Estoy en un momento complicado de mi vida, te pido una disculpa por hacerte perder el tiempo, pero no creo que debamos seguir saliendo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—De verdad lo siento, es lo mejor</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Lo mejor para quién? ¡No te entiendo!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Para los dos! entiende que no estoy listo para este tipo de relación y no sé si lo voy a estar pronto. —Antes de que Curtis pudiera responder, Shiro termina la llamada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Es la persona más egoísta de todo el planeta, pero necesita saber hasta dónde llega su relación con Keith. Es lo único que quiere, volver a ser parte de su vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La adrenalina de la llamada le da el valor suficiente para contactar a Keith, le envía un video gracioso de un gato y una disculpa. A los pocos minutos se da cuenta de que Keith leyó el mensaje, pero no hay respuesta. Intenta con un simple mensaje de texto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Encontré mi teléfono viejito</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>hay muchas fotos tuyas</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>si quieres te las puedo mandar</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tres horas después obtiene una respuesta: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Borralas xfa</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Podemos hablar? no puedo dejar de pensar en ti</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Siente el corazón en la garganta. Lo más probable es que no le responda. Pone el teléfono en silencio y lo deja entre los cojines del sofá. A los pocos minutos regresa a revisarlo y para su sorpresa, Keith le contestó.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Si</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sí. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>